Where Were You Last Night
by arianna532
Summary: A spin on the conversation between Eric, Lily and Jonathan during Damien Darko. Nothing's more awkward than walking in on your mother and you ex having tea together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl**

Eric was in an excellent mood. The best he had been in ever since he and Elliot broke up. He had spent the night at Damien's house and was feeling great. They had stayed up all night talking and it felt so great to have someone to talk to again. His good mood, however, died the second he stepped into his penthouse and saw his mother having tea with his ex-boyfriend, Jonathan.

The second she saw Eric, Lily started questioning him."Where were you last night? And don't say Elliot's. I called over there and spoke to his mother."

"Wow I bet she loved that," Eric said sarcastically, " And I wasn't going to say Elliot's."

"Answer me!" Lily demanded.  
>"I was with a friend," Eric said simply.<br>"Why didn't you tell that you two me you broke up?" Lily asked her son, very annoyed.

"How do you even know we broke up?" Eric asked his mother.

Lily didn't reply but her sideways glance at Jonathan was enough. "Of COURSE! Jonathan told you. What is he even doing here? What did you just decide to have my ex-boyfriend over for tea?"

Jonathan finally spoke up, "You left your notebook in class."

Eric turned to him, "And you just had to bring it over?"

Lily glared at her son's horrible manners, "Eric! That's enough! Now answer my question!" she demanded.  
>"I didn't want to share a huge fact from my life. I wonder where I got that gene from." Eric looked at his mother defiantly.<p>

Lily took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "Eric. I understand you are upset with me, but you are still my son and you have to tell me where you go and what you do."

Eric looked at his mother, shocked. "So that's why you always made sure to know where Serena goes every night?" he questioned.

"Serena is an adult," Lily explained, "You are not."

Eric shook his head, "No, before that. Serena would stay out all night and you wouldn't blink an eye. That is when you were even home to notice. You would stay out for weeks and we wouldn't know where you went, but I guess that's okay because you're an adult."

"Now you see here!" Lily was furious with her son. What he was saying was bad enough, but in front of an audience.

Eric smirked. He could practically feel his mother's discomfort. "But what I don't get is that its okay as long as I'm out sleeping with Elliot, but as soon as I may be somewhere else, I'm in trouble. Tell me mother, am I being punished for not shaving sex?"

"Eric! That's enough!" This time it was not Lily, but Jonathan reprimanding him.

That just made Eric smirk wider, "What's your problem? Annoyed to here me sleeping with someone else?"

"I care about you Eric and you shouldn't talk like that!"

"Oh. Now you care. Because you didn't when you dumped me," Eric practically growled.  
>"I was angry, and rightly so," Jonathan tried to explain, "But... I've always cared and you know that."<p>

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? If you had cared, you wouldn't have just walked away from me because I made one mistake."

"Eric stop it right now!" Lily demanded.

"Or what mom? Going to have me arrested too? Or would that soil the van der Woodsen name?" Eric sneered.

"Eric, chill out!" Jonathan said, trying to regain control.

"No!" Eric shouted at Jonathan before turning back to his mother, "I guess you could have me arrested. You have Serena arrested once. But wait Serena can do all sorts of things I can't and get away with it. Why is that?"

"Because Serena never tried to kill herself! I need to know where you are all the time because I'm scared for you. I would rather have you out sleeping with the entire population of the city than not know where you are. At least then I know you're safe!" Lily explained, finally breaking.

Eric laughed, "What is this? An intervention? I come home late one night and I get an intervention. Wow! My mom and my ex are getting together for tea and talking about me behind my back. Well enjoy being bffs but I have to go."

Eric did what he should have the second he saw his mother and Jonathan, turned around and headed right back to Damien's house.


End file.
